


Trust

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Sam trusts Gene in all things. Please note that this one is wall-to-wall kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

‘D’you trust me now?’ Gene panted, dragging his satiated cock from Sam’s slickly-used hole.

Sam nodded weakly, the only movement he could manage folded in half and tightly bound, the coarse bite of rope cutting off his circulation and his choice.

‘Trust me to punish you?’ A gloved hand smacked his arse, held him open.

‘Yes…’

‘To hand you over to someone else, let ‘em fuck you like a prossie?’ Sam gasped as the dildo stabbed sudden and fierce into him.

‘If… if you wanted…’

‘Bullshit.’ The toy vanished, replaced by leather fingers. ‘You’re mine.’

Sam purred, filled with trust.


End file.
